westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Neighbors
Why You Should Have Neighbors You need neighbors to complete a few buildings. Some buildings just can't be completed any other way. You can also ask them for help with other things. You can visit your neighbors to see what their towns look like. While you're there, look for the clickable treasure chests. Click on them to collect silver, tonic, experience, trust, and inspiration. These chests should regenerate every 12 hours so you can visit and collect again. Adding Neighbors Before you can have neighbors, you must complete the quest "Being Social." # Find a quest series you have on this list: ##Welcome Tasks (does not show a series name) ##Introductory Series (does not show a series name) ##Lookin' Fer Answers ##Our Journey Begins ##Maker's Affair ##Being Social # Do those quests until you reach "Being Social." # Do the first phase, "Gettin' Around." Once you reach the second phase, "Inviting Company," you can do the following: #In the lower right is the Social icon, which has 3 faces. Tap that. #The Add Neighbors tab has a face with a plus. Open that tab. #The first time you open the Add Neighbors tab, you will be asked to register. In case you ever play another Kiwi game, choose an ID (name) that isn't game-specific. #Afterward, choosing the Add Neighbors tab will allow you to invite neighbors from a random search or an ID search. If someone else sends you an invitation, it will show up on the main tab of the Social pop-up. If you have a full list of neighbors, you can add an additional space for 2 Gold. Requesting Items and Filling Requests Requesting You can request Adobe (a kind of clay), Iron, Wood, and sometimes Hammers. * When you need items to build or craft something, each item you need has a bar on the dialog box. If there is also a wagon on the bar, you can request that item from friends. Be careful - the wagon is usually next to the gold bars, which would spend gold to skip collecting that item. * Tap the wagon. It will let you choose neighbors to ask. Try to rotate between neighbors - they often can't send two days in a row. I recommend asking 5 to 10 people depending on how reliable your neighbors are. * When items arrive, try to accept them. You can only accept approximately 3 items a day. * Sometimes neighbors send unrequested items: silver or tonic. Whether you accept these should depend on which gifts you need the most at that time. * At levels 12, 13, and 14 you will get workshops. Then you can easily get certain items by looking at what a workshop needs, requesting that, and closing the workshop without starting a contract. The Carpenter needs Wood, the Steel Foundry needs Iron, and the Copper Kiln needs Adobe. Filling Requests You should always fill neighbors' requests as soon as you see them. Sent items do not come from your inventory. * Before you send anything, including thank-you gifts, scroll down to check for requests. You cannot send 2 things to the same neighbor in one day. Assume they need what they requested more than silver or tonic. * If there are no requests from someone, you have the option of sending 100 Silver or 20 Tonic. Note: there are two schools of thought on this. Some people feel you should send as much as possible so people get as much as possible. Others believe that there is too much risk of sending something shortly before they request something- meaning you can't fill the request. You have to decide how you feel about it. However, if you learn a neighbor does or doesn't want such gifts, it's best to give them what they want. Visiting Neighbors * Tap the Social Icon in the lower right (3 faces) * Tap the Visiting Neighbors icon (wagon) * Scroll to the desired neighbor and tap the compass under their avatar Take a moment to enjoy your neighbors' decorating efforts as you gather the treasure chests with red bows. Those chests usually contain small amounts of experience, silver, and tonic, but can also have useful collectables. From neighbors' canyons, you can: * Tap the face with an arrow to visit the left-most unvisited neighbor. This is the fastest way to visit everyone. * Tap the Social Icon (3 faces) to choose another neighbor to visit * Tap the wagon to go back to your own canyon Troubleshooting: * If your neighbor has cleared too much space, their canyon can take several minutes to load or even crash your game. The only solutions are patience or a device with more RAM. * If you see all white when a canyon loads, you are scrolled far off in some direction. Zoom all the way out to find the main part of the canyon. Social Neighbor Helper Collectables A few Catalogue Buildings require this step as you build them. After you put the time in to build, you will be given an opportunity to invite some neighbors to be part of that building. For example, one of the neighbor positions for the Clapboard Theatre is (if I remember correctly) Actor. Enough neighbors must accept before you can complete the building. Afterward, the building does not show who joined. The information is lost. Active Players Looking for Neighbors The ** next to a Game Names denote the Canyon has a load time of 1-3 minutes. They may even take so long to load you think your game has frozen. Just letting you know before you decide to end the game process. Category:Game Play Category:Neighbors